Lady Pinedance Swifteye
Lady Pinedance Swifteye, or just Pinedance to her friends, is a young suirrelmaid who founded the Coneslingers in 'Triss'. Looks Pinedance has dark walnut fur, unusual for a squirrel, and lighter paws. Her paws are dainty, fitting her love of dancing. She has clear deep blue eyes, long lashes, and thick eyebrows. The squirrel is built like a dancer with muscular limbs and a slim, defined waist. Life Pinedance was born in a small squirrel colony. For the first five years of her life, she lived there in peace, getting into trouble with other squirrels her age, pestering her brothers, and (somewhat reluctantly) assisting her parents. The little maid thrived on tales of adventure fed to her by some of the elder members. Pinedance vowed to herself that one day she would have a great adventure too. However; one night not long before the end of winter, the drey was attacked by a cruel and merciless wildcat, Esmeralda the Dirk. Pinedance escaped through the window, but was the only one to. Her relations and friends fell victim to the blades of vermin and flames of fire. Frozen with horror, the maiden watched the whole scene play itself out. Once the wildcat had left with her band, she came down from the tree and wept for the losses. Having cried all her tears, Pinedance departed, not knowing where she was going, yet unable to bear staying a moment longer in the rubble that once was home. The once merry squirrel became stoic, hiding her emotions from anybeast she encountered in her flight from what used to be. Several times, Pinedance was stopped by friendly woodlanders and invited to join them. She refused each and every offer, but agreed to stay a night. Gradually, she learned how to fight to defend herself, what plants were safe to eat, and many useful things. Never did the maid give her true name, always Pinedance would give a false title to whomever she met. Seasons passed in this manner as the squirrel roamed the land. Due to her tragic experiance, Pinedance acted older then she was and looked so. At the age of eight seasons whilst in the extreme south of Mossflower Woods, she was set upon by unidentified vermin and was nearly strangled by their leader. Otters happened to be passing by and came to her rescue. The captain introduced himself as Folgrim and took her to the holt of his brother. Pinedance thanked them for saving her life, but said she had to leave on the morrow due to "personal matters". Folgrim remarked that she bore a resemblance to a friend of his, the squirrelqueen Lady Amber. Pinedance replied that she had no idea whom Lady Amber was and after a night's rest, slipped off in the morning. And so her life went on, always meeting new beasts, making friends, making enemies, fighting, and courting death. When she was ten, she was captured by corsairs and tortured frequently. She was sold to a ferret lord on the isle of Weska and had to bear even more work, torture, and contempt. Pinedance found herself giving way to despair and submission. The other slaves were no help as they kept to themselves. Many times, the squirrel was taught a "lesson". One pine marten in particular relished her pain. She was not called by name, but by a number. One day, the ferret lord oversaw the slave work and being in a nasty mood, pointed out all of the faults and ordered every slave to be punished. To Pinedance's horror, the one to carry out her punishment was the Pine Marten. Her whipped her fiercely with a cat-of-nine-tails until she was deeply unconcious and the other guards forced him to stop. Taken for dead, the squirrel was cast into the ocean. Seals found her and took her to an otter crew's craft. Her wounds were treated and she agreed to assist the otters in eliminating the evil forces of Weska. Pinedance made friends with all of the otters and they informed her of all changes to their plans. They allied themselves with hares of Salamandastron and sea birds. The attack was sudden and unexpected. The goodbeasts had the advantage of surprise and fighting for freedom. They won, but victory never comes without a price. Many of the valiant seadogs, hares and virds were slain. Pinedance left as soon as she could, unable to bear the grief of bring amidst so many grieving beasts. (This atyicle is incomplete. I will finish it A.S A. P.)